Eyes On The Road
by SexySourAlpha
Summary: Sitting in a car for 3 hours isn't really good for someone with ADHD and Derek just wants to be boring. So Stiles takes matters into his own hands...literally.


Stiles and Derek had been riding in the car for two hours now and had one more left. Stiles had wanted to go to shopping with Derek; he used the fact that he needed new kicks as an excuse. It wasn't a lie; he really did need new shoes. Running around through the woods with werewolves, Kanima's and psychoserialkiller grandpas had really done a number on all of his favorite pairs of sneakers.

It wasn't that he was a big sneakerhead, but for someone who didn't really dress much differently day to day it was nice to have a steady collection of cool sneakers to wear throughout the week.

He had practically begged Derek to take him to the shopping.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the only person in like...the entire universe who has to beg their boyfriend, who has a car, that he likes driving, to take them shopping. Did I forget to mention _has. a. car_?"

Stiles' jeep had to go in for a repair for the bajillion time so he couldn't drive himself if he wanted to. He loved his baby and wouldn't trade it for anything...well maybe Jacksons stupid Porsche. He'd never say it out loud though, he was pretty sure his jeep had ears.

It broke down on the road the day after he had called it stupid. But back to the topic at hand, he had to beg Derek to take him shopping. Derek agreed to take him as long as he got to choose where they went. Stiles rolled his eyes and agreed. Which lead to them taking a three hour ride to the city.

Derek's exact words were "If I'm going to waste gas...I'm not going to waste it going to some run down sneaker shop, we're going to the mall".

"Waste? Derek think of it as sacrificing your beloved fuel to save your significant other from possibly dying from sneaker-asphyxiation" he said waving his hands around to emphasize his point.

Derek just rolled his eyes and began walking to the car. Which here they are now, two hours in and extremely bored, well at least Stiles was bored, he imagined this to be Derek's version of a rollercoaster ride. He reached to turn the music on.

"Don't" Derek said before Stiles fingers even grazed the knob.

"Derek, _come on_ we've been driving in silence for at least two hours!" Stiles said throwing his hands up leaning back into the plush seat of the Camaro.

Derek chuckled, _actually chuckled!_

"You consider twelve games of eye-spy and singing '99 bottles of beer' by yourself silence?" he lifted a brow.

Stiles rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Well maybe if you would've sang _with_ me...such a fucking Sourwolf" he whispered the last part.

"What did you say?" Derek took his eyes off the empty road and looked directly at Stiles. It wasn't the nickname that was a problem for him; it was the context in which Stiles used it in. He was kind of hurt.

"Nothing. I didn't mean it. You just can be so urgggh sometimes" Stiles said flailing his arms again and looking out the window "I'm sorry"

"Whatever it's fine" Derek said looking back at the road powering on the radio and tuning to a random radio station which was playing some Lady Gaga song.

Stiles narrowed his eyes and turned to look at Derek, something was wrong. Number one, whenever Derek said he was "fine" he definitely wasn't, and second, he hated Lady Gaga. He considered her a "_caricature of actual art_" or whatever.

"Derek"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong? I said I was sorry." Stiles said licking his lips quickly, he hated when Derek got like this, he literally turned into a kicked puppy.

"I'm fine Stiles" Derek said in a monotone voice not taking his eyes off the road.

"You're not fine Derek, you're never fine when you say you're fine and you have Gaga playing on the radio...you hate Gaga"

"It's _Lady Gaga_"

"Oh god, it's worse than I thought! Derek pullover"

"No."

Stiles sighed. He had to think of something, and fast. Once Derek got into one of his moods it was almost impossible to bring him out of them.

He sat back and thought for awhile the Lady Gaga song finally ending when he grinned. He had an idea. He slowly lifted his arm up and placed it on top of the armrest, where Derek's arm was currently resting.

"Move Stiles"

"Derrrek I need to rest my arm toooo" he whined

"Well rest it somewhere else" Derek grumbled.

_Bingo_.

Stiles lifted his arm and dropped his hand on to Derek's lap never taking his eyes off the road. They were now stuck in a bit of traffic; they were trapped between two other cars. _Perfect_.

"Stiles, not on me"

"Hmm?" Stiles turned to Derek and smiled.

"Oh no, you're up to something" Derek said eyeing Stiles forehead as if it would help him read Stiles mind.

"No...no I'm not" Stiles said moving his fingers towards Derek's zipper in a crawling motion.

"Stiles, no" Derek said half heartedly.

"Derek, I'm not even doing anything", he unzipped Derek's jeans and was now fumbling with the button

"Stiles" Derek whispered; his breathing was getting heavy and Stiles could feel the bulge under his hands growing. He had finally gotten the button undone with his left hand and slid it into Derek's boxer briefs.

"When I said I was sorry, I meant it" he half moaned, he loved how thick Derek's cock was.

"S-Stiles, stop...I said I'm fine" Derek wouldn't let up; Stiles would get him to very soon. He knew exactly how. He licked his lips and looked in Derek's eyes, hand still rubbing against Derek's growing erection.

"Ok, you're fine. But does that-shit Derek, you're so hard now- does that mean you don't want me to play with your cock?" he licked his lips again.

He knew Derek loved it when he talked dirty. If Stiles knew how to do anything it was talking dirty, watching porn had its benefits.

"Fuck...Stiles I don't need you to..." Derek closed his eyes and exhaled when he felt Stiles index finger rub against his slit.

"Don't need me to what Derek? Jerk you off? I like jerking you off, my hand can barely wrap all the way around..._fuck_" Stiles was starting to get off on this too.

He pulled Derek's throbbing erection from out his pants, Derek helping by shifting in his seat to pull his pants down lower.

Traffic had come to a complete stop now; he was so relieved Derek had heavily tinted windows. They were in-between wto soccer mom vans right now. He brought his attention back to Derek's warm, throbbing cock. It was thick and long with a few veins straining under the sensitive skin.

He let out a shivery breath. He loved that he could do this to Derek, that only he could see Derek like this. He squeezed softly on the erection and grinned when Derek cursed and banged his head back on the headrest.

"You liked that? You want me to squeeze your cock again?"

Derek moaned. _Good enough_. He squeezed again a little harder this time and pulled down lightly on the sensitive skin.

"Oh fuck" he bucked into Stiles grip "Stiles…why are you doing this?" he said breathlessly.

"Because-I-fucking-love-you" Stiles said jerking Derek with every word

"Ah-fuck" Derek writhed in the seat and grabbed Stiles face pulling him in for a wet, hard bruising kiss. Their tongues and teeth sliding against each other slowly at first, and then slowly rising to an aggressive make out session.

Stiles broke the kiss to spit in his hand and reach back down, his hand moving slickly over Derek's hard cock with lubrication.

"Shit…fuck Stiles that was so fucking dirty…I'm not- I'm not gonna make it" Derek growled spreading his legs wider. There wasn't enough space in the car for the way he needed to twist and turn his body.

"I want you to come in my mouth Derek, I want you to shoot down my throat and make me gag on your fucking big werewolf cock"

Derek's eyes flashed red. He grabbed the back of Stiles head and shoved his cock in Stiles mouth, red lips stretching around Derek's girth. Stiles moaned in surprise at Derek's aggressiveness before he started to hum on Derek's length; the vibrations making everything that much more intense.

"Fuckfuckfuck" Derek growled fucking into Stiles mouth, barely controlling his excited wolf.

Stiles gurgled and gagged before his mouth was full with Derek's hot, salty and sweet load. He tried to swallow it all down but some escaped through the sides of his mouth down his chin.

When Derek was done he released Stiles head and Stiles sat up with an "Aaah" as if he'd just finished drinking a nice cold refreshing cup of soda.

"I'm said I was sorry" he said tucking Derek's length back in his underwear and winking.

"Stiles…that was so…" Derek closed his eyes and relaxed his head on the headrest "good…I accept your apology Stiles"

"Derek…that's great and everything, like honestly it is…but uhmm"

Derek opened his eyes finally coming down from his sex high. Cars were honking and he heard people yelling for him to move. He had totally forgotten they were in the middle of the road. He hurriedly took the car out of park and started driving again.

He looked over to Stiles and shook his head with a smile.

"What?" Stiles asked smiling back

"You look like such a slut right now" Derek laughed

"What?" Stiles asked confused

"Mirror, Stiles" Derek said smugly

Stiles pulled down the mirror on the passenger side and looked at his reflection. He had some of Derek's come still on his chin. He wiped it off with his finger and held it to Derek's lips. Derek lapped it off his finger and grinned.

"That will never _not_ be gross" Stiles said.

Derek grinned, "Says the guy who just wore come on his face…like he's Gaga or something"

"_Lady_ Gaga" Stiles corrected him


End file.
